The Soldier
by TheSilenced
Summary: Germany/Ludwig x Reader, you were taken in by the Italy, no one even knew of your existence, so you were adopted as his sister taking you in as part of Italy.To fit in you pretend to be a boy when you introduce yourself...this caused problems...
1. 01 An Unexpected Introduction

It wasn't fair, nothing in this world was fair…To gain respect you had to be strong and powerful, to be loved you had to offer everything. I guess the saying is true; nothing in this world is for free. Man's job is to fight, work and defend his home; women's job is to take care of everything in the household. It is simply viewed as wrong for a woman to even think of doing a man's job. That was another thing that wasn't fair…

Unfortunately this was the view of most nations. This story is about a woman, who did the unthinkable, so maybe you would be interested in this tale.

Her name was (f/n)_ (s/n)_ and she represents a small nation. It is so small she had yet to pick a name, no one even knows of her existence. To be honest it was not fear that drove her away from introducing herself, it's the fact that she knows she'll be looked down on. (f/n) _ knew that one day she'd be found and still she remembered the voices…

"Feliciano what the hell are you looking for?" one voice said with a hint of annoyance. "I heard something Romano…I think someone's here…" the second voice began to whimper fearing the worst. She then heard a lot of arguing followed by a crash. Her door flew open and the two brothers fell inside. "Oh it's a ragazza, Ve… don't be afraid we will do you no harm."

"IDIOTO!" said the young man being crushed by his little brother. He kicked him off and sat up to look at the girl. "What the hell are you looking at?" he barked at the her out of embarrassment, she began to apologize repeatedly over and over again causing them to both stare in confusion. They adopted her as their own little sister when they found her in the big old house in the middle of nowhere. Why was such a helpless girl all alone in this house? They must be related…maybe she descended from a lost state before the birth of their country.

* * *

The brothers decided to help her in secret, educating her with their countries songs and poetry, even help with art. She eventually began to become interested in other cultures and read a lot of English novels. It was from these influences she named herself. She loved reading and collecting stories as well as drawing them.

Romano became upset all of a sudden when she began to learn about German culture. He never seemed to have an opinion on her learning things about other countries he would just occasionally mumble about how it would never be as good as Italy. This time when he found out Feliciano dragged his brother out of room so she wouldn't hear his fit of rage.

She had never met any other country apart from Italy; she loved them both but wanted to see more. So she decided to cut her hair very short. Feliciano was so shocked once he walked in on her and began to weep, "Why would you do such a thing you had beautiful hair!"

"Please don't cry Feliciano, I want to be big and strong like you. I want to wear what I want, and be respected….but that can't happen so I have to be like a guy," She reasoned.

"But….why? I'm sure people would love you for who you are, you are not being fair to yourself." He replied grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "If I'm ever going to meet big strong countries I want to be accepted…so please, don't tell anyone who I really am…I want this to work. Besides long hair gets annoying…" Feliciano hesitated; he didn't want her to get hurt. Would appearing like a boy make a difference? It might stop some people taking advantage of her. "Okay…" she was surprised to hear him agree and jumped into a hug grasping him tightly. "Thank you…"

* * *

"Ciao every one this is my cousin, he represents a small part of my country. He's very shy so go easy on him…okay~?" she listened as his voice rose and fell in pitch; it was an accent she had picked up and shared with him. Feliciano pushed her forward to the table. "Say hello!" she made a small 'uwahh' sound as she was shoved forward almost smacking her head on the desk.

Her hands flailed in front of her but helped stop herself and push her body up. (f/n) _ blushed as she seen quite a few people were staring at her. Now was not the time to let her nerves get the best of her. She stood up straight and cleared her throat. "C-Ciao… I'm like he said…so…sì…" (f/n) _ tried her best to sound manly as she adjusted her tie…why had she taped down her chest so tight?

After a moment of them registering her presence they turned back and continued their conversations. As rude as it seemed she was relieved. She hadn't even come up with a name, so she was screwed if they even tried to start a conversation, (f/n) quickly sat down in between Feliciano and Romano and remained silent. She looked up and met the gaze of a man sitting at the other end of the table.

His eyes were ice blue…she felt cold just looking at them, they were haunting but beautiful at the same time. He had blonde hair which was slicked back and wore a dark brown suit. Was it really…was that Feliciano's best friend…? The man Romano hated? She broke the eye contact and looked down at her hands. Feliciano grabbed her hand suddenly, "Ve it's time to eat Luco!" (f/n)_ almost face palmed, he said it so strangely even though it was a normal name in Italy. Even if it was quick thinking…it could make people suspicious, It was too careless.

She glanced around and seen no one had noticed, the Italian hauled her out of her seat. "I brought some pasta sound good?" She made a small noise of approval as he brought her offer to what seemed like a large buffet of food. She kept her eyes on the plate the whole time…until she heard Feliciano speak up.

"Ve~ Ludwig is so nice to see you again!" (f/n) _glanced up, she seen the tall German standing beside him holding a bottle of beer, a beverage very foreign to her. She had seen it before, of course she had but it the only alcoholic drink she had ever been given was wine. "Ja, nice to see you too. This must be your cousin ….erm I don't believe you told us his name …" His German accent was so thick…and attractive sounding; she found it very hard to string a sentence together so Feliciano did it for her. "Sì, Sì, this is Luco such a baby face huh?." He put his arm around her and began to pinch her cheeks. "C-ciao… I've heard a lot about you…" she managed to say quietly. "Ah nice to meet you Luco, why hasn't Feliciano mentioned you before?"

"_.."_ it was the one word that shot through her mind. "Well you see, we haven't been in contact until recently. And surely Feliciano has better things to talk about right?" she spoke really fast topping it with nervous laugh. Ludwig took a sip of his beer, _"Italy always talks about his family like Romano and 'Grampa rome', even 'big brother France' for crying out loud. Still I probably shouldn't pry…it might be painful for them to recall especially if it was a family fight or something…"_

"So I think we should resume training again next week, you better be there Italy. Is Luco going to join us too?" He tried to change the subject not wanting to make a bad impression on the person he just met. "Ahh Sì, sì, I will Feliciano told me you are a good trainer." He nodded, "Then gut…I'll see you later Feliciano…and Luco."

"Ve…Germany's boss is really weird and strict…I think he's working him too hard." Italy whispered to (f/n)_ . She looked on after him as he walked away with the neutral look on his face masking his true emotions. _"That's right this is an axis meeting…WW1 just ended recently, so I am guessing things weren't really patched up with the other countries. It must be hard on him…"_

* * *

"Ve…(f/n)_ you'll have to hurry up or we'll be late and Germany will yell at us and make us run an extra lap." Feliciano called with a worried voice. "Sì, sì go wait in the car I'll only be second I swear." She called back from the top of the stairs. She ran into the bathroom and began to tape down her chest. Putting a tank top over it she turned to the side checking to see if it looked convincing. She then ran down the stairs past Romano who grunted gaining her attention, he stood up straight with his arms crossed. "So you're hanging about with that damn potato bastard today too? Just don't come home and start talking about how great he is like Feliciano does or I will beat you senseless."

"Oh Romano you know I won't," she rolled her eyes as Feliciano sounded the horn several times. "Have a good day Romano…" she kissed his cheek before running out the door to the car. Romano blushed slightly but kept his annoyed expression. "Yeah…yeah…"

She sat in the front seat beside Feliciano and put on her seat belt. "Hey (f/n)…" he began. She turned to him, "What is it Feli?" "Why did you tape your chest down again, don't you want Germany to know you are a girl?" She glanced outside as they pulled out from the parking space. "No Feli, we've been over this…no one can know…no matter how friendly we are with them. Only you and Romano can know…"

"You just barely made it this time hurry up and join Japan on the warm ups." (f/n) and Feli hurried over to the thin Asian man and began to join him doing star jumps. "Attention, today we will practice combat on the battle field and will be doing so for the next few weeks. I want you to give your undivided attention, this information is vital, understood?" Germany yelled causing (f/n) to jump slightly.

"I don't trust you enough to use weapons yet, if I think you have mastered the necessary skills you will receive the weapons, but you must work hard." He handed them each a model gun and instructed them on how to use it.

All three of them lined up in an upright stance facing forward not daring to look elsewhere, not even their commander's face. He approached Japan first standing directly in front of him a few feet apart, "Forward!" he yelled. Japan charged forward and tried to block the much larger man's attack with his 'weapon'. Germany used his model gun to shove him to the ground. Japan sprung up from the floor immediately standing up straight. "Again!" he called. Japan performed a similar movement . "Don't hold back you are being too gentle, next."

* * *

**Wow it has been a while, if you enjoyed this first chapter be thankful I spent my time writing this instead of studying. Please rate and review if you find the time it means a lot! This is my first attempt at an 'x reader' so constructive criticism would also help. And when say 'criticism' that does not mean you say 'this is shit' with no further input, I'm asking you to give me a reason why it's shit if you think so m'kay?**

**Also my j key is almost not functioning; you have no idea how much hell I went through. I sat screaming at my laptop to work while spamming the god damn thing and the people in McDonald's were staring , even now it took me about 7 times. I hope your week has been good and I like forward to writing more for you even if it's part of another story. (to those of you who are reading my other stories it will be a slow process, don't worry I've not given up)**


	2. 02 Awkward Daze

**Wow…85 hits and 77 visitors in less than one day? Mein gott….that is flattering. I laughed for some reason when I discovered one person in Germany read this. I also had a reader from Italy, one from Japan (I am surprised at that one) and many from other random countries. Who can you guys understand this? Do you use translators or are you just talented when it comes to languages. Majority of the readers are American so I'm guessing Alfred is secretly a fan. **

**I received one anonymous review from a reader who called themselves 'Emily', it's funny you mention that…this was originally supposed to be a Germany x Fem!Italy story but my advisor and occasional editor Cole suggested it would be more popular as an 'x reader' but I'm glad you enjoyed it otherwise!**

* * *

Feliciano whimpered when the man stood before him, "Forward!" he commanded with a loud booming voice. Now when you are a short Italian man, being yelled at by a big scary German man (or any kind of scary man like an Englishman) your first instinct is not to obey his orders. It is a natural reaction to spin around and retreat at one hundred miles an hour and hide. This caused a bit of a commotion as you can imagine, the training was postponed as the German man bolted across the garden after him. "ITALY YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"Feliciano!" (f/n) called out. "Oh caro Dio! Why did he run off like that?" "Prease do not worry it is normal for Itary to do such things espeshary when Mr Germany looks so aggressive." The Japanese man reassured her. "You are Mr Honda, I'm sorry for not introducing myself last time. I'm Luco sì, so Feliciano normally does this?" the man looked confused. "Well I assumed you would have guessed since you are family…but hai…it's normal." He said picking up a small cat and petting him.

"So are we supposed to sit here until they get back?" You both sat down against a nearby tree in the shade. "That's what I usuarry do…" "…I see."

* * *

(f/n) began to walk over to the back of Germany's house with the silent Japanese man. Before she could open her mouth to say something she heard a loud bark and Japan suddenly disappeared. "Hey Mr Honda where did you go?" the barking gets louder and suddenly (f/n) shoved to the ground from behind. "Owowow…." The small noise escaped her mouth as she rolled over to be brought face to face by a large Dalmatian. (f/n) cowered under the dog and was stunned when it started to lick her face and roll around beside her.

"Oi!" she heard a male voice call out. It was an albino man wearing nothing but shorts, he grabbed the large dog by the collar and began to scold him. "heh that's weird he usually attacks guys, but he seems to be okay with you." (f/n) was too dazed to respond, first she was smothered by a large dog an now a half-naked man was trying to talk to her. She eventually let out a small groan, "That was supposed to be a compliment, don't look so down dude…"

He took her arm and yanked her up with one pull using the same hand to ruffle her hair. "Looks like west finally returned eh? Well I'm off to teach this little guy a lesson." She looked over her shoulder to see the German dragging the Italian man towards her, poor Feliciano pleaded for forgiveness as he kicked his legs about in the air. "Ah Luco I apologize, you lost your turn." He put Feliciano down and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh where's Japan?" he murmured seeing (f/n) shrug in reply he sighed. "We'll look for him later, okay get ready."

(f/n) then realised he was going to do the same with her and grasped the model gun hanging from her shoulder. She stood up straight like before and awaited the command. "Forward!" he called she ran forward letting a small cry escape her mouth; it was the heat of the moment. Ludwig held his hand out and effortlessly stopped her in her tracks; he began to push towards her. Finally after a few minutes (f/n) gave up and fell to the ground letting out a yelp. _"Damn…" _

"Japan, are you here?" Feliciano asked wondering around with the random cat from before. The Japanese man fell down from the tree, "Is that viorent creature gone?" (f/n) assumed he meant the dog from before and began to giggle. This gained everyone's attention; Feliciano didn't even know what she was laughing about but joined in anyway putting an arm around her. "What are they laughing about…?" "I have no idea…" "Maybe it's an Italian thing…" "most rikery…"

"_Italian's sure are strange…." _The two thought in unison.

* * *

"Okay 15 minutes in the shower no more than zat…" "Yes sir." _"caro Dio…caro Dio…I have to be naked? Oh no I'll be found out for sure." _(f/n)began to panic. "Huh Luco what's wrong? Are you shy about being in the shower with them too?" her face was tomato red. "Uh well kind of…." Before the Japanese man could reply Ludwig turned around and began to yell. "HEY YOU TWO GET IN THE SHOWER NOW!" (f/n) reacted the way a normal Italian should when yelled at by a scary man – F*** EVERYTHING & RUN AND HIDE TO SAVE YOURSELF.

She let out a small cry and hid in the storage cupboard, beginning to barricade the door she heard a booming voice outside. "LUCO I'VE ALREADY LOST MY PATIENCE WITH ONE ITALIAN TODAY DON'T MAKE ME UNDRESS YOU AND THROW YOU IN THERE!" at first to (f/n) that sounded like a rather creepy, rapist, sexual invitation before she remembered she was pretending to be a boy. She began to panic when she heard banging on the door. "LUCO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Felciano walked out the shower after hearing the commotion, "Hey what's going on?" he asked in a care free tone. "Ruco rocked himserf in the closet, he won't come out…I think he's shy…" Feliciano began to panic realising what could happen. "No Germany leave him be!" he attempted to pull him back from the door. "Italy not you too!" he tried to pry the Italian from his arm. (f/n) didn't know what to do…

* * *

**Sorry it's half as long as the last one...but I felt it was a good cliffhanger even if it wasn't exactly necessary...Please review if you find time!**


	3. Do You Swear With Your Elephant?

**My, my it has been a while. I didn't expect the upload to happen this late. After much hassle I have finally managed to upload this. I am very grateful for the wonderful feedback I've been getting, thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much enthusiasm they gave me. I hope I haven't tortured you with that cliff hanger too much. Well without further ado, let's have the story before I ramble on –**

* * *

"****!" She really didn't know what to do. She heard Feli outside crying hysterically and she began to quickly scan the small space for ideas.

"Germany listenlistenhedoesn'tlikeshoweringwithothermen, sure helikesbeingnakedaround the women but please. He's afraid!" She then heard the banging on the door stop and the handle freeze to its original position. Germany had decided to stop and turn to the Italian man. "What?" She listened to Feli, her big brother had an idea. Splendido~! He'd surely get her out of this mess.

"Ever since a strange man tried to elephant swear with him in the showers at the pool he's been very afraid. He still cries and has nightmares about it!"

_ was relieved, and was left with silence for a short moment.

"Hmm not bad Feli, it sounds like he's buying it…but what does elephant swear mean?"

The more she thought about it the clearer it became.

"…"

-And then she eventually realised…

"FELI YOU BASTARD"

She slammed her head against the door repeatedly. What had he got her into now…?

There was some mumbling then a rather controlled but loud knock on the door.

"Luco you can come out now, Japan and Italy are clothed. Und so am I…"

God, at least she was out of that situation…but still could Feli at least have tried to come up with a better excuse?

"None of us want to elephant swear…" she heard a loud sigh and the German cursing to himself.

"Italy you talk to him, Japan und I vill go make lunch."

"Sì…"

She heard footsteps becoming more distant. She began to pull out the random heavy objects that she used to barricade the door. Why was there a door just outside the shower room?

For towels maybe? No she seen none in there. Surely cleaning supplies wouldn't be that heavy…would they?

She realised it was a few large boxes, but decided not to open them. It would be rude to pry especially inside someone else's home.

Feli opened the door and helped her out, "You can a shower when we get home signorina."

You nodded, "Why did you go with elephant swear?" You said trying not to sound annoyed. "Haha…I'm sorry, was the first thing that came to mind."

* * *

Lunch was interesting for _, she had never tried foreign food. As far as she could remember Italian food was the only food she had eaten. Lunch was some sort of sausage Germany called 'Wurst'. Though Italy decided to make pasta for himself insisting she should have some of that instead.

"No it's fine, I want to try what signore Germany made."

Japan and Germany both look surprised whereas Italy only looked slightly confused.

"Wurst is okay but nothing can beat pasta~. Try some if you want, but really, pasta is better…"

She accepted the plate from Germany who just stared trying to judge her reaction.

"Ahh thank you…"

Japan began to eat his homemade bento and Germany still stood in at the far end of the table.

She nibbled the edge judging the taste. "Hm… not bad."

Deciding it tasted good she took bigger bites until it was finished. "Thank you ~!" _ chimed as she held the empty plate up to Germany. It was the kind of gesture a child would do seek the approval of their parent in order to leave the table.

He took the plate from her hands and sat it in the sink. "Signore Japan, can I try that sushi stuff you make tomorrow?"

"Ahh…sure…if you want."

"Eww that stuff is icky Luco!"

"…"

"Hey Germany can we go to the park and play football?"

"Nein I'm not finished eating."

"Please, football, play football Germany."

"Itary, prease don't anger mister Germany…"

"Football, football pleaaaaaaaaase~?"

"Itary…"

"Come on how can you deny this sexy face, hm?"

"VERMDAMMT ITALY CAN'T I FINISH MY VURST IN PEACE?"

"Yes…after we've played football."

* * *

Italy skipped down the path that led to the large grassy fields laughing. "Luco keep up come on try to catch meeeee~"

_blushed and looked in the opposite direction. He knew very well she looked ridiculous when she ran. It was fun to try and catch Italy but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the two people she'd just recently met.

"I don't feel like running…"

"Do you dislike running Luco? Mister Germany makes us do raps all the time."

"No I don't like running, and I don't like trying to sound like Eminem…"

"What are you talking about? Raps were you run."

"Yes, I didn't give you laps today as a vone off. I do plan do make everyone run laps tomorrow zhough."

And with that it felt like _'s enthusiasm had just drained…


End file.
